The present invention relates to an emergency illuminated lifeline. In the prior art, lifeline devices are known, however, up until this time, no such device has been invented which includes all of the details and structures included in the present invention.
The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,203 to Purdy discloses a life saving apparatus including a housing having a float therein attached to a length of line on a reel. The line may be thrown by grasping the float. The present invention is different from the teachings of this patent since in the present invention, the housing is thrown and comprises a buoyant member and, further, since the present invention includes illumination means nowhere taught or suggested by Purdy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,696 to Johnson discloses a lighted rescue lifeline including an elongated line having housings at spaced locations thereon which include bulbs illuminated froma remote power source. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as including a self contained power source which is thrown along with the buoyant housing to the point of rescue.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,549 to Finn discloses life saving equipment comprising an elongated stick which may be separated and a portion of which may be thrown to a point of rescue and having a line attached thereto. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as including a light actuator incorporated into the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,937 to Johnson, et al. discloses a safety device for boats including a float device having two reels of line which may be unreeled when the line is extended in a rescue. The present invention, of course, differs from the teachings of this patent as including illumination means activated by pulling of the line, among other reasons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,515 to Rinfret, et al. discloses a line projection apparatus which includes no illumination means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,298 to DeShano discloses a capsule for a life saving line and float wherein the capsule may float and the line is payed out therefrom. Of course, the present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as including illumination means and a means of actuation of the illumination means including the line.